


A Sticky Situation

by immortalmeyers



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Langa Go To Horny Jail, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalmeyers/pseuds/immortalmeyers
Summary: Its official, Langa Hasegawa is the thirstiest man in Okianawa.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 174





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> They are both 18 in this story!

Its official, Langa Hasegawa is the thirstiest man in Okianawa. The object of his continuous and frankly vulgar fantasies is sitting right in front of him going to town on a popsicle. That's not the only thing Langa wished Reki would go to town on.

It started off like any normal day, they both woke up early and rushed out to hit the nearby skate park. But as the hot summer sun began pounding down on them they rushed to a nearby convenience store for relief. Langa actually brought this on himself, suggesting they get popsicles to help beat the relentless heat. Maybe subconsciously he just wanted to see Rekis plump lips in action.

Even though they’d been dating few a few months, sex was not really on the table yet. As loud and cocky as Reki can seem he's quite shy when it comes to that kind of stuff, so they were content with taking it slow. Besides hardcore making out and jerking each other off things had been fairly tame.

But recently Langas has been craving more, his boyfriend is just so attractive. How could he not want a piece of that? Lean and muscular with creamy skin tanned from the sun. Soft shiny red hair and honey eyes so deep he could just fall in and never come out. His boyish smile makes Langas heart melt. Not to mention his mouth, oh god his mouth. Recently Langas spent more nights than not thinking about it with his hand down his pants.

Though Reki himself might not see it, to Langa he was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. It was hard not to reach out and kiss or touch him before these new thoughts. And waking up with wet underwear from dreaming about his dick down Rekis throat isn't really helping his predicament.

Currently Reki was babbling on about a new skateboarder he found last night, but Langa couldn’t focus to save his life. Reki would stop his rambling occasionally to lick up his popsicle, collecting the melting liquid onto his tongue, before pushing the whole thing in and sucking on it. Whenever he pulled off with a wet pop, Langa could feel his face getting hot and his pants growing tighter. Thank god he wore a long t-shirt and baggy shorts today. He gripped his hand tighter on the edge of the half pipe they were sitting on. His other hand white knuckling his nearly finished popsicle stick. The skate park was virtually empty since no one besides them is crazy enough to skate in this heat.

Reki was such a tease. If he didn’t know his boyfriend better he’d say Reki was doing this on purpose. But he's completely oblivious to Langas current situation. Which for some reason kind of makes what he's doing even sexier.

It's sweltering outside but Langa can think of something even hotter, pushing into that hot wet heat of Rekis mouth. He can imagine it now, Rekis mouth straining to fit him all in, while he looks at Langa with tears in the corners of his eyes. Somehow Reki didn’t notice Langas spacing out, too focused on describing a new move he wanted to try. Not that Langa was listening anyways.

Langa was soon ripped from his dirty thoughts by Reki yelling, “Shit, I didn’t realize it would melt this fast!”

The sticky sweet liquid had quickly run over Rekis fingers and down the side of his arm. He lifted his arm up to his mouth and licked it off his forearm in one swipe before moving onto his fingers. The sight of Reki slowly sliding his fingers in and out of his mouth was just too much for Langa. He felt like he was going to combust. After he finished cleaning himself up he turned to Langa, who was just sitting there dumbfounded.

“Dude, Are you okay? Your face is super red.” Reki asked, to which Langa merely nodded. But then he noticed Langas popsicle which has long melted.

“Hey you better clean that up before it gets all sticky and gross.”

Langa didn’t know what horny god possessed him to do this, but he stuck his messy hand out in front of Rekis face and said, “Since you did such a good job with yours, why don’t you clean me up too?”

Reki just looked at him shocked for a second, before moving his eyes down to Langas fingers. His face went as red as his hair, and Langa started to consider throwing himself off the half pipe. But to his shock Reki grabbed his wrist and brought Langas fingers to his mouth. Once they reached his lips he hesitated before looking up into Langas eyes. But seeing Langas fiery expression he decided to push past his embarrassment and help his boyfriend out.

He stuck his tongue out first, slowly licking up Langas long slender fingers. He could feel Langa tense up at the touch and his own face began to burn even hotter. Reki then opened his mouth and slowly began sucking the sweet liquid off of Langas fingers. He glanced up and Langa looked like he wanted to devour him whole. Seeing such an expression on his boyfriend's face made him groan slightly around his fingers.

Suddenly Reki was pushed on his back with Langa towering over him, fingers still in his mouth. Langa put his free hand in Rekis hair and pulled his head back while he stuck his knee in between Rekis thighs. He began slowly pumping his fingers in and out of Rekis throat. Slowly going deeper down. When he reached far back Reki unconsciously clenched his throat around Langas fingers, inciting a groan from the taller boy. He ground his knee into Rekis dick, which made him clench down again.

“God Reki you are so hot, you have been driving me crazy today.”

They were both sporting raging hard ons at this point, and even though it was kind of humiliating it felt good to have Langas fingers forcing their way into him. Langa usually takes charge whenever they do anything and he’d be lying to himself if he said that being held down with his boyfriends fingers down his throat wasn't hot.

But as good as it felt for both of them Reki did need to breathe, so once Langa saw him begin to struggle he pulled his fingers out. A trail of spit went from his fingers to Rekis lips and there was some dripping down the side of his mouth.

Reki just laid there on his back panting, sporting a very obvious tent in his shorts. While it was a sight Langa wanted to burn into his memory, he suddenly remembered something very important…

It was the middle of the day and they were in public.

He was just finger fucking his boyfriends mouth IN PUBLIC!

The thought turned him on but that's something to be unpacked at a later time. Right now he had more pressing matters. Aka Rekis thing that was currently pressing into his leg. He wiped his wet fingers on his shorts before pulling Reki up.

“Come on let's go to my house, my moms not home. I mean, if that's okay with you. I don’t want to rush you or anything.”

Reki flushed at the implication, but he loved and trusted Langa, so he agreed. So they set off for Langas house, walking instead of skating since they couldn’t trust themselves not to fall in their current states.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are enjoying so far! Please let me know about any grammar errors and what you think of it!
> 
> Alternate title: Sk8r boi gives the zucc.


End file.
